Less is More
by Mitzia
Summary: I hate him. He's selfish. He's ignorant. He's disgraceful. Yet, father chose him over me.


I hate him.

He's selfish.

He's ignorant.

He's disgraceful.

Yet, father chose him over me.

I'm the oldest and I have more accomplishments than that idiotic child. I have never once disappointed him.

That brat doesn't have an inch of respect for our father. He takes all of his meals in his room. He writes and writes as a form of entertainment and keeps them to himself. He's rarely even home half of the time from being outside in the forest. He's not even pure bred.

How could I lose to such an isolent person?

"Akihiko, I have high hopes for you. I can tell you have a perfectly functioning and clever mind inside that small head of yours," father said. It was one of the rare days that Akihiko was eating breakfast in the dining room and one of the even rarer days where father was home. He was reading the newspaper and several company reports as he ate.

Akihiko paid no mind to father's compliments and picked at his eggs, eyeing them with some sort of attraction.

"I'm sure Akihiko-sama will be a fine gentleman when he's older," the main butler, Tanaka, smiled. He also praised my brother often. Whether it was because it was how he truly felt or if he merely repeated what my father said was beyond me.

"You two should play together today. The weather is lovely," father said.

Silence was the response to his suggestion but no one seemed to mind.

Akihiko left the table abruptly after finishing his food. Tanaka took the plate away and began cleaning that area. "Haruhiko, I want you to spend time with Akihiko," father said.

"Why?" I asked.

"There seems to be tension between you two and he's not going to make it any less adamant, I fear. I don't want him to end up a bitter old man," he said.

If it were anyone else that said that, I would have rolled my eyes. "Yes, father," I said. I finished the little bit of food on my plate and left to find the brat.

Whenever he was inside, he'd always be in that cramped room upstairs. When I opened the door, he was sitting on the desk and writing some more. He looked at me with the corner of his eye when I entered.

"Do you want to play?" I asked.

"There's nothing to do," he said.

"We could play catch in the courtyard. I found this ball the other day. We could use it." I took out a small purple and green bouncy ball from my pocket.

"Hey, that's mine," Akihiko said.

"No it's not," I said. He hopped off the desk and tried to take it from my hand.

"Yeah it is! Dad gave it to me when he came home from his trip to Osaka," he said. I held the ball over my head and he jumped to get it. I was taller than him and he couldn't reach it.

"I don't see your name on it, so finder's keepers."

Akihiko scowled at me and left the room. "Where do you think you're going?" I called out.

"Anywhere that you're not. I don't want to be near the likes of you."

"I could say the same about you, Akihiko."

"How? What have I ever done to you?! I don't talk to you, I don't spend time with you, I don't even look at you and yet you take things that are mine!"

I walked up to him until our bodies were centimeters from each other. "You have father's respect. You don't deserve it. I heard he's choosing you as the heir of the company and you probably won't give a damn. Who's the selfish one?" I growled.

Despite the suffocating atmosphere, he seemed unaffected. "If you want the job, go ahead and take it. I have no need for such a stupid thing," Akihiko said.

"You can't just give away a job or an opportunity like that, you idiot! You obviously have no idea how the world works!" I yelled. His ignorance was reaching new levels.

"Haruhiko, I don't care about this stupid job and I don't want it. It's not going to go away, but someone will take it and you want it, so why don't you talk to him about it, hm? Doesn't that seem more logical than complaining to me?" Akihiko said. "Or are you scared of what he'll say to you?"

I felt like beating that brat to a bloody pulp if he said one more word. He had no idea how I felt. He had father's love and admiration while I was left in the background. He was not ready for the outside world. How could he pick him?

"Look, if you want it, take it, but if not, than knock this whole superiority act off," Akihiko said. He turned to leave for another hiding spot within the mansion, leaving me alone in the hall with a burning fury.

I hate him so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**It's hard writing a story for a character you don't really like and have little to know solid information on :P I'm not sure if I'll continue this, but I hope you liked where it was going XD**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
